


One kiss and Two breakdowns

by Goldstein



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Questioning, Rejection, Repressed Emotions, again this is bad and i just posed for them™️, i didnt capitalise viv’s name a lot because it looks ugly so, overall this is a mess so, takes place after champions 2016, this is bad but its also the only other vivheart fic so get your scraps, this is just sad and badly written, this is was only proof read once so, using english terms instead of american because i want to, vivheart, what do you mean im “projecting”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein/pseuds/Goldstein
Summary: after viv kisses riri, they both come to face parts of themselves...or notwritten early in the morning so its not good but thats okay





	One kiss and Two breakdowns

~viv~

Even an adroid can cry. This is what Viv had discovered today, and who said she couldn’t learn from humans? God. It’s times like these that she feels like shutting down her emotions again; she felt the crushing weight of disappointment in her chest that she wished she was unfamiliar with.

The worst thing, Viv thought, is that she had no one to blame but herself. It wasn’t Riri’s fault that she didn’t feel the same. Even with rational thought Viv couldn’t seem to diminish these terrible feelings. So she sat on her bed in the bunker staring off into space and felt herself shake with sobs.

She thought for a breath of a second of speaking to Amadeus but immediately squashed the thought. 

She must look ridiculous to anyone else. A crying robot in the dark. Ha. Who would have thought? Despite not needing sleep Viv felt tired. She was so tired. 

Tired of having no one to blame. Tired of blaming herself. Tired of all these feelings. All the confusion. She just wants it to stop.

Curling in on herself, she gently ran her fingers through her hair and fitfully tried to calm herself.

~riri~

Riri stared at the wall. The wall viv had phased through after kissing her. How long ago was that now? It felt like months ago. Feeling her legs start to grow heavy, she sat on the floor, her eyes still fixed to the wall.

Riri prided herself on her ability to problem solve, how no matter how bad the situation she always had a vague idea of what could be done to fix it. But she was truly stumped now.

Her friend had kissed her. Her friend who was a girl, had kissed her. 

And Riri...well she liked it.

Of course that hadn’t stopped her from pushing Viv away, I mean Viv had kissed her without even asking! Viv had left Riri in such a helpless and mind fucked state and Riri was mad. 

Mad because she didn’t understand her feelings. Mad because she didn’t understand herself. The only person Riri thought she truly knew was herself and now because of Viv she didn’t understand anymore.

Riri had never been that interested in romance, her mind much more focused on her inventions, of course Riri had noticed when someone was particularly good looking but she never paid much mind to it. But now, sitting and watching the wall, all she could do was analysise every thought she had.

Her mind was racing. Did she like boys? Did she like girls? Did she like Viv? What would others think? What would her mum think?

Her breathing became heavier as she stared at the wall even more intensely as if she wanted to burn a hole through it. A little part of her did.

Riri put all her energy in trying to shut her thoughts down, something she never had been good at. She wished she could just shut down and never have to think of any of this again.

Part of her wished Viv was here so that Viv could comfort her, she was oddly good at it. Another part of her wished Viv was here so she could scream at her and take out all her frustration and confusion on the synthezoid. The rest of her never wanted to see Viv again. Yeah she’d be alright with that, to make things the way they omce were, so much simplier and a lot less time reflecting on herself.

Riri slowly dragged herself to her bed, laying atop of it, having no energy to pull the blankets over herself. Staring at the ceiling, Riri regretfully continued along her train of thought, slowly trying to convince herself that the kiss hadn’t meant nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> someone write vivheart fics so i dont have to be the only one feeding the nation, im not a good cook at all so please


End file.
